


My Angelcakes

by SarcasticPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dead Todoroki Rei, Deku has the dragon Miraculouses, F/M, Gay Todoroki Shouto, Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Hero Uraraka Ochako, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Semi Villain Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki just wants his mum back, Villain Midoriya Hisashi, Villain Todoroki Shouto, Villain Yaoyorozu Momo, his kinda of a stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticPrince/pseuds/SarcasticPrince
Summary: A My Hero Academia X Miraculouses Au hell yeahSo basically Uraraka is Ladybug and Bakugou is Chat Noir with Todoroki having the Butterfly Miraculous and being a gay panic around Midoriya while trying to bring his mother back also Momo is there too.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shoto/Yaoyorozu Momo (one-sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	My Angelcakes

Many years ago there was a hero who captured peoples attention in a world of people without powers this person brought hope to the people of Japan soon being named All Might the symbol of hope through the people still feared the red dragon notably All Mights worst enemy they both fraught many battles but 11 years ago the symbol of hope disappeared along with the Red Dragon in a powerful blast both haven't been seen since. Investigators never found any remains of the hero or villain the funeral was held a few days later Japan was more at peace than ever since.

-Present time-  
Ochako Uraraka recently moved into an apartment she lives by herself but she can't help but feel alone living away from her parents she misses them dearly while her friends returned home to people waiting for them she returned home to nothing, she sighs sadly as she walked outside locking the door to her apartment making her way towards U.A the most prestigious school in Japan for her second year she got in threw hard work and seer determination earning a scholarship to U.A, her walk is just a short one being 16 minutes away from the campus making the way up the hill was the hardest bit due to the steepness of it sighing she jogs up the hill halfway up she notices an old man struggling to make his way up the hill being the kind soul she is she made her way over giving him a hand the rest of the way up "there we go sir" she smiles at him the distance sound of the bell brought her to the realization that she was late before the old man could thank her she was already running off not wanting to get into trouble on her first day back.

She finally made it to school being about 5 minutes late lucky engouh the teacher hasn't arrived yet she took her seat in the middle row before her classmate Iida began to scold her for being late "Sorry I saw someone who needed help getting up the hill so I stop and helped him " she scratches the back of her head chuckling looking down a gruff voice spoke from the other side of the room "round face your to fucking nice for your own good" turning her head she laid her eyes on who spoke those words Katsuki Bakugou, she spoke nervously "you think I'm nice" she knew the blonde will deny it, of course, he will he used her being nice as a insult to the brunette "of course I do your the most fucken swee-" the blonde realized what he was saying and shut his mouth his face turning a slight red Uraraka knows what he meant he was afraid to admit it "thanks Bakugou" she smiles sweetly causing the blonde to choke on his words "h-ey I didn't mean it round face " she couldnt stop smiling at him soon being brought out of her trance as Aizawa walked into the room "alright your second years now I expect you to act on you best beavother Im looking at you Bakugou, you too Midoriya" she snaps her head noticing Deku was now siting in the back of the room with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu glazing at Todoroki she chuckles knowing the green haired friend like the boy and she usely treases him about it . Turning back to the front she focuses on the lesson she didn't get into the school so she could slack around and do nothing this school was a step closer to getting a good job to help supply for her family.

Bakugou Katsuki couldn't believe what he said to her did he actually like the brunette well he could tolerate her more than the extras here she smarter than she thinks she is, has the most beautiful smile shes determined a fighter she wants the best for her family and stops at nothing to get it and that's what he likes about her 'shit' he realizes turning to look at her then back at his desk, he was an asshole someone like him couldn't be with her he doesn't want to hurt her he just knows he will hurt her as Deku keeps telling him "why will she like someone like you" all he knows Deku thinks he's better than everyone else his mother spoils him rotten ever since Deku lost his father and not to mention daddy issues treats him like a fucking princess ever since they became friends last year, his pretty sure ponytail doesn't realize Todoroki has no feelings towards her what so ever.


End file.
